


Barefoot

by dazzamre



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzamre/pseuds/dazzamre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of going barefoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefoot

Orlando paused at the door a moment, watching Viggo. He was on the couch, one leg stretched out in front of him resting on the coffee table, the other bent at an odd angle as he peered intently at the sole of his foot. Orlando smirked at the unintended display of flexibility and entered the room.

"Here," he said, handing Viggo the tweezers and safety pin he’d requested.

"Thanks," Viggo mumbled, taking the supplies from Orli with one hand while still holding his foot in place with the other.

"This wouldn’t happen if you’d wear shoes," Orli admonished lightly.

Viggo finally glanced up at him. He tried to look annoyed, but couldn’t hide the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You don’t say?"

Orlando shrugged. "Just an observation."

Viggo nodded and turned his attention back to his foot. Orli watched him curiously, but had to look away when the pin made contact with skin.

"You don’t have to stay in here if this bothers you," said Viggo.

"No, I’m not going anywhere," Orlando replied firmly. He fastened his eyes back on Viggo’s foot, determined not to look away this time.

"Got it," Viggo grinned, holding the offending splinter up with the tweezers.

Orlando finally sat down beside him and took Viggo’s foot in his hands, running his thumb tenderly over the red spot just below his big toe.

"Does it hurt?"

Viggo chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, good. I guess that means I don’t have to kiss it and make it better," Orli said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I wasn’t really looking forward to that. I mean, who knows where the fuck your foot has..."

Viggo leaned over suddenly and captured Orlando’s lips with his own. He felt Orli smile and let the kiss linger a few more seconds.

"What were you saying about my foot?" Viggo murmured pulling away just enough to look Orlando in the eye.

Orli shook his head. "I don’t remember. Mustn’t have been very important, huh?"

"Guess not," Viggo grinned moving in for another kiss.


End file.
